Horizon
by KHLegacy
Summary: When the sea meets the sky, and Love blooms it creates a light more beautiful than any other. a collection of one shots featuring Sora and Kairi
1. Adjustment

_**Okay fair warning some of this is speculation but might change as new KH content comes out. I made a Friendship one of these for Sora and Riku but why it took me years to get to Sora and Kairi I don't know. And yes this will jump around like the last one. Lastly this chapter was inspired by one of Ridicbird's Godzilla King of Monster's comic called Gidorah's Feelings specifically, a dub from Cougar Macdowall VA's YouTube Channel.**_

* * *

_I own nothing except the stuff I made up_

* * *

_**I: Adjustment**_

"Oh my goodness, this Chocolate Mousse is so good!" Kairi cheered holding a hand to her face as she smiled from ear to ear.

"I told you!" Sora replied happily seeing Kairi loved it made his heart flutter. He soaked in his surroundings Kairi happily eating her Mousse the taste of his own the warm golden glow and Atmosphere of Twilight town's plaza area and the bistro standing over them. He was grateful for some peace at last. They suddenly heard squeaking and turned it was Aced one of the Fortellers that turned against Xigbar or rather Luxu and The Master of Masters.

"Is he okay?" Kairi asked as he roughly and aggressively carved into a steak. They silently agreed to go see.

"Hey, Aced you doing okay?" Sora asked Aced was wearing his Cloak and bear mask. He looked over at them. "it makes me feel comfortable." He muttered.

"You having, trouble adjusting?" Kairi asked sympathetically.

"Yes, at a slower pace than the others so, I'm frustrated…." Sora nodded noticing the scratches in Aced's plate.

"Kairi's pretty smart and her minds like a steel trap!" Sora said putting his wrists together with his hands opened with fingers curled coming together to illustrate his point. "Ask her anything she'll help you out."

"Aww thank you Sora," Kairi said touched.

Aced looked over and smiled under his bear mask. "I appreciate that." He replied. His brow furrowed in thought under his mask suddenly his mouth matching with a thoughtful shape. "Actually there is one thing I am curious, I understand how they got their bodies, these replicas. But how did the Hearts of Namine, Xion and Roxas come to be? And why does Roxas look like Ventus?"

Kairi hummed. "I did ask Riku about this, and we're both a little unclear on the explanation. But I'll do the best I can." She replied as she took a breath to explain what was going on.

**One insane explanation later…..**

"Uhhhhh…" Aced said as he stared to the sky, his hood slipping off revealing the Crew cut and way the bear mask hung on his face underneath. The two stared at him for a couple of minutes. Then fifteen it turned to thirty as everyone began staring. Kairi looked embarrassed Sora then quickly tracked down Lea, Roxas and Xion and asked for their help finding Hayner and the others to help as well.

Soon the boys minus Pence who was clearing debris with the girls and widening their path as much as they could were heading to their usual spot.

"He's so heavy!" Sora groaned trying to keep his hands from slipping off the older man.

"Yeah he could stand to miss a few toning days!" Lea growled holding on to both feet. He was Expecting shouting from Aced. But nothing he just kept staring at the sky. "Geez nothing what happened to him."

"I tried to explain how Xion, Roxas and Namine's hearts came to be." Kairi replied.

"Even Vex- Err Even doesn't quite get that!" Lea shouted.

They soon had to turn Aced to his side and walk him through the door and placed him down like a statue that proceeded to stare at the ceiling."

"Kairi?" Sora asked.

"Yes Sora?" She replied.

"Do you want me to find Invi or Gula?"

"Yes please." Kairi replied. Sora took off after some time he returned with Master Gula who had ditched his masters' robes unlike Aced and had taken to wearing a Khaki jacket with a yellow shirt underneath with a chain with a leopard head at the end and some brown jeans.

"Finally, your back!" Xion said. "He's been like that for hours now and we're starting to freak out!"

"So what happened?" Gula asked slightly confused as Sora took a deep breath.

"He asked how the Hearts of Namine, Xion and Roxas came to be. Which also came with explanations of how Xion and Namine came to exist in the first place and he's been like that ever since…Did we break him?" He asked.

Gula looked at Aced and hummed before speaking. "The way I understand it, this Xehanort committed atrocities and acts the ripple effects of which, pushed the fabric of reality and it's rules beyond it's limits creating something that under normal circumstances should be impossible. These phenomena are so erratic, improbable and unexpected that even the most intelligent of mankind will never truly comprehend it all. So yes essentially you broke him."

"Crap!" Kairi sighed groaning.

"So what do we do?" Roxas asked.

"Give him thirty more minutes if there's no change we'll put him to sleep and it _should _work like a hard reset on a computer." Gula replied.

"Okay…" Sora muttered starring at Aced.

"Ahh, Aced!" Kairi groaned apologetically.

* * *

_**Don't worry Aced will be fine XD just poking fun at the crazier stuff of Kingdom Hearts. **_

_**READ AND REVIEW!**_


	2. I will Save You!

_**So here we have something a little more Dark and Stormy. This is inspired by the Bad Ending of the Secret Remind Episode and what Nomura said about the New Title Art being the basis for a future installment. And my Headcanon that Yozora is currently MoM's new sucker.**_

* * *

_I own nothing except the stuff I made up_

**II: I will Save You**

Kairi had managed to climb up the top of the building the large '104' now behind her Heartless everywhere desperate to keep her away yet at the same time. Desperate to devour her; she cut down a Neoshadow. All of her struggles her fights were leading up to this moment. She pushed the taunting of Xigbar out of her mind at how useless and weak she was. And Yensid, constantly telling her to leave this to Riku. No it was her fault she had to do this if she hadn't gotten grabbed by Xemnas then maybe Sora would've been fine. But that was a moot point. She looked ahead of her. She gasped seeing a crystalized yet familiar well defined shape. The Shape of a boy with a hoodie jacket and puffy black pants but instead of the usual colors and Opaqueness it was a clear bluish see through color.

"SORA!" Kairi shouted shocked at her friend's state as she rushed forward. However as she did she suddenly saw something above she yelped and jumped away. A figure turned towards her and sent out some kind of field. Sora's statue glowed showing her an image of what that was. Kairi quickly used Firaga as a cover and put distance between them. "_I can't get caught in that….it's how…." _

Indeed the blade of the stranger showed a familiar blade inside was the power of Sora's Keyblade. She then got a good look at the boy.

"Riku?" She asked looking at him but as she scanned him she noticed the Hetrochrome eyes. One a deep blue and the other a crimson red; His clothes also had stripes of a dirty red. There was also some kind of skull and cross bones on his shoulder. The shirt wasn't white as well. Also most importantly he attacked and did not recognize her. "No….You're not Riku who are you?"

"Yozora…." He replied simply.

"Yozora, that character Sora told me about before the war…how are you here?"

"This merely a disguise, I can't remember who I really am…" Yozora replied.

Kairi let that sink in. There were people who must have been worried about him too. So maybe she could talk this out. "Well, if you come back with me an Sora then we can-"

"Sora's not going anywhere." Yozora replied.

"But he needs to get home I'm here to save him." Kairi shouted. Yozora didn't respond. He simply aimed his bow at her with a cold glare. "Fine if that's the way you want it! I'll drag you along and free Sora!" Kairi growled.

"I'd like to see you try," Yozora said rushing at her. Kairi dodged out of the way and blasted him with a well-aimed Blizzard. She then threw her Keyblade before he had time to recover and landed a combo on him. Yozora however managed to grab her arm and throw her into the hard cement below. Kairi groaned dazed but saw the Keyblade stealing attack coming for her. She sent up a Balloonza to knock Yozora up but he cut through them with his stolen Keyblade.

Kairi managed to roll away and cast Curaga however. Yozora was already sending a barrage of bullets that hit her causing her to almost fall off the building Yozora slammed the Keyblade at her hands making her have to move them quickly out of the way and switch hands. However she threw her Keyblade hitting Yozora square in the head before jumping back up. Sora's statue was glowing. Yozora was dazed as Kairi tried to rush over to Sora and free him. However Yozora kicked her in the stomach and sent her bouncing away from it.

Kairi groaned as she got up and dodged another blow. Then spun around and aimed at Yozora, "_**Firaga!" **_

"_**Waterga!" **_Yozora shouted the two spells colliding. Kairi gulped. He had his own abilities that stole weapons and possibly Stamina, Mana and healing items as well. Combine that with Sora's Keyblade he had access to magic.

Kairi jumped away landing another combo and using her magic guard to block incoming attacks. Yozora began a suction attack that was draining her energy she countered with Gravity and kept her distance. Watch. She dodged and weaved countering carefully.

Yozora was feeling his own energy slip away more than he was taking on hers. Kairi found casting poison on herself caused the suction attack to give him the status instead forcing him to hold still and take a Panacea which gave Kairi time to wail on him with a combo.

Yozora swung his blade and clashed with hers as she growled. She pushed back with all her might. She had come too far to lose now. She was so close Sora was right over there waiting to be free waiting to be brought back home. "I'm not giving up!" she shouted managing to push him back.

Kairi jumped away from another slice she roared and blasted him with several Pearl Spells that Yozora cut through though he was scathed by one. He jumped over her and went for an attack. Kairi weaved out of the way.

She fired a barrage of spells that Yozora jumped out of the way from. However he then started to glow causing an orb to appear in the middle of the battle. He had to end this quickly. This Girl was going to take Sora away, but Sora had to be like this so they could save her make her right.

Kairi growled as she jumped up. Trying to Dodge however all she could do was, put up her guard shield. A barrage of attacks and lasers and even Yozora attacking at her; she groaned as her mana quickly drained. Soon the barrage ending and she was on her knees with she tried to go for one more slash. Putting what remaining energy she had into this one final blow.

"Don't bother its over," Yozora said lifting the blade to strike.

"_Kai…..ri…" _

The Key like blade disappeared from Yozora's blade reverting it back what it was; catching the boy by surprise. "WHAT!?" he shouted. Kairi then struck sending him several feet away Kairi groaned holding her head. Her ears ringing she barely registered, the unconscious Yozora being picked up by a man in a black coat. Who held the crossbow up then levitated and floated away like he was being carried by the wind via umbrella. Kairi was instead focused on going towards Sora to free him. However the statue changed back and a familiar boy rushed over to her.

"KAIRI!" he shouted, sliding to catch her. Kairi looked up at her eyes instantly welling up with tears of joy.

"Sora…." She said exhausted and relieved as she laid her head in his chest. Sora held her tightly yet tenderly.

"I'm here…."

* * *

_**So what's being described as how Sora lost is based on how I lost. Yozora stole my Keyblade, then killed me then Sora transformed. After getting over the initial trauma that caused it seemed poetic. Also Nomura, you're welcome to steal this and the idea of Kairi getting her own game and saving Sora. And Yes in that moment Sora got back his Keyblade**_

_**READ AND REVIEW!**_


	3. Fear

_**Here's nothing Dark One but I'll try to think of something funny after thisThis is a look into a prequel story from my upcoming main KH Reboot **_

_I own nothing except the stuff I made up_

**III: Fear**

"_Could you do it? Could you kill innocents, for the sake of your loved ones? Your world. How do you know you're not sacrificing them for something not even remotely worthwhile…." _

"Shut up!" Sora growled mostly to himself trying to get the question out of his head. He looked at his new Keyblade Dragon King. With it he could summon the King of the Skies Bahamut a feared legend in many worlds. He sighed though. With Leon gone having been killed for telling Thanos that he'd never win to his face it didn't seem worth it. He dismissed it and fell to his knees trying not to cry.

He wanted to be alone. For the first time in a while he actively denied Donald and Goofy's attempts to comfort him. He looked at Leon's necklace he had managed to save only it but Leon's body had disappeared during the fight. He burst into tears. He freaked out when arms suddenly wrapped around his neck. He yelped summoning his Keyblade but his was blocked by another, Destiny's Embrace.

"whoa, whoa Sora it's me!" Kairi cried. Sora gasped.

"Kairi, I'm so sorry." Sora yelped.

"Don't worry about it, I shouldn't have snuck up on you." Kairi replied realizing she couldn't do that without triggering a fight response. Especially with what was going on.

"Kairi…..I have a question for you…" Sora said looking up at the empty sky before them.

"What?" Kairi asked nervous.

"If I did something horrible to save you-" Sora began being cut off.

"NO! Do not do that! I don't care if I die the most painful death in the world. Do not do something like Thanos, Xehanort or anyone else like that would do!" Kairi shouted.

"But-" Sora began.

"I mean it Sora!" Kairi snapped. "If you were to do that I'd never forgive you!"

"I CAN'T LOSE YOU FOREVER! I CAN'T WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO WHEN PEOPLE ARE DYING ALL AROUND US!? ANYONE COULD BE NEXT!" Sora shrieked. Before hanging his head, "I'm scared of that and I'm scared of that choice…..because I feel I would….and I'm sorry!" Sora said before breaking down into tears. "I'm Sorry, I'm sorry I'm scared of how I would act, I'm scared I'm not strong enough."

Kairi simply kissed him. It made him quiet down and take deep breathes. They then hugged tightly. "Can you promise, me something. I know that when you make a promise to me, you never break it."

"Okay…." Sora replied.

"If anything happens to me, please remain the man I married." Kairi replied. Sora took a deep breath thinking deeply before wiping his eyes.

"I promise…."

_**Sorry this one is shorter….**_

_**READ AND REVIEW**_


	4. Cat Ears

_**Well this one is not so much funny as it is cute I hope. Anyway my house just got sold so I might be very busy over the next few weeks**_

* * *

_I own nothing except the stuff I made up_

_**Cat Ears **_

There were still a few hours before they had to sleep for the final confrontation with Xehanort and his Thirteen Darknesses. Kairi had been pacing around a bit after they were dismissed by Yensid. Aqua and Ven had returned home for the night. And Riku seemed to be in deep thought almost like a trance. For now Sora decided to let him think. He was more worried about Kairi.

"Hey Kairi you want to see one of the new worlds I went too?" Sora asked.

Kairi was taken out of her own trance she processed the question before nodding. Sora took her on the Gummi Ship Donald and Goofy going on Mickey's Ship the Invincible Sora took the Highwind and headed towards the Kingdom of Corona.

Starting with near the City Kairi was amazed at the sight of the Castle on the sea. "It's like something out of a fairy tale." Sora gazed at it a bit and nodded. It was very beautiful from the distance.

"Wait till you see it up close." Sora replied. Kairi excitedly grabbed his hand and rushed towards the bridge Sora let out a surprised cry before laughing as they rushed over to the bridge.

The festival had been taken down according to the King. It would be now known starting next year as a celebration of the Lost Princess's return. It was also her birthday so having the lanterns fly would be an excellent way to celebrate.

Kairi and Rapunzel had hit it off, specifically with arts and crafts. Kairi had picked up a few tips and ideas Sora even wanted to try. Sora was able to show her around the city.

"So this is where you saw the lanterns?" Kairi asked.

"Yeah good view but Rapunzel and Eugene were out on a boat." Sora said.

"Ooooh that's amazing I can't imagine how beautiful that would've looked!" Kairi squeed.

"We'll have to come back next year." Sora replied. "You and me…." Sora said blushing, a bit.

Kairi giggled. "Sounds good to me! Is it a date?" she flirted.

"Yeeeeeesssss…" Sora replied playfully Kairi got close looking cute. It was then Sora noticed her hood.

"Oh cat ears!" Sora said changing the subject. Kairi put her hood off to show them off.

"Yup I like cats but you knew that." Kairi replied.

"Yup!" Sora replied happily. "They suit you! How'd you get them?"

"I asked Yensid and the three fairies to add them if they were gonna make new clothes for me." Kairi replied. "The old dress I had was getting to small, good thing I was starting to hate wearing it."

"I think this one is cuter on you. Especially the cat ears," Sora said smiling.

"Nyah!" Kairi said Curling her arm to look like a paw and smiling like a cat. Sora laughed out loud. They turned to the sky. The sun was starting to get low in the sky.

"We'd better head back." Sora said.

"Yeah," Kairi replied. As they made their way towards the end of the bridge, Kairi had thought about how she had been feeling she was able to get much training done. But she was scared, scared of messing up scared of not surviving scared of being captured. She absolutely hated that last one. She never wanted to be a tool to hurt or manipulate Sora ever again. However it occurred to her that Sora had sensed her anxiety and fear. He had wanted to ease her feelings. While they wouldn't go away until the war was over this helped.

"Sora thank you, I needed this." She said.

"Of course, I remember my first time fighting a big battle against Ansem seeker of Darkness I wanted to throw up…a lot." Sora said nervously scratching the back of his head. Kairi laughed. "Maybe I should get cat ears on the back of my hood we can be cats together and go Nyah!" he joked. Kairi stared at him. It was her turn to laugh out loud. I love you almost slipped but she stopped not yet she had a way to show it.

"_Let me protect you….my light…."_

* * *

_**READ AND REVIEW!**_


	5. NSFS- Not Safe For Sokai

_I own nothing except the stuff I made up_

* * *

_**NSFS: Not Safe for Sokai!**_

Eighteen, year old; Sora had been to a world he hadn't been too before. It was and felt a bit different from all the others. Not in the way that worlds like Port Royal did but something that felt edgier somehow and meshed with him in a way more than other worlds. He was going over a list of ingredients for Little Chief's next culinary inspiration. Currently he was looking for a certain type of spice you could only get from certain worlds. Lea who had been to this world back in the organization said he had seen this spice there, and a few other things on the list. Thanks to that he managed to track down the ingredients he needed in a nearby General Store. This place the Hidden Tree Village or something, it involved leaves that much he knew.

On his way towards the gate which maybe the people would be glad to be rid of him. They let him in easily when he said he just wanted cooking ingredients he was looked down a bit by a few high ranking Ninja one of them Minato had the title of Hokage. But they recognized him a Keyblade wielder, so chances are this world was as wary about them as King Triton was.

He noticed a line on the way out. Curious he poked his head in and saw it was a book signing for Make out Tactics. The line cleared a way and a Jovial looking man with a big smile and white long spiky hair. He was wearing a Red and light brown outfit.

"Hey Book selling go well?" Sora asked deducing that he might've been the author.

"Yup," The man replied. "Name's Jiraya!"

"I'm Sora," Sora said as they shook hands. "So what kind of Book is it?" Sora asked. Jiraya handed him a copy.

"See for yourself." He replied as Sora looked it over.

"Make out Tactics?" Sora asked curiously, "Odd name for a book."

"Maybe to the average Joe; But this is a certain kind of Genre you have to be Eighteen and older."

"I am." Sora replied as he opened the book. Jiraya went on about the book for a bit as Sora began reading a few pages.

"I'll tell you that a lot of research went into this book it has all the assets needed down to the slightest detail if you catch my drift." He said slyly blushing slightly, as Sora started to steam and turn a beat red. "It's not just fluff though, it's actually pretty plot driven as well. Which I can thank an earlier less successful book I wrote the Gutsy- where'd he go?" he said noticing Sora had left. He scoffed. "Rookie," he said with a goodhearted shake of the head.

**X X X **

Sora had dropped off the ingredients for little Chief in Twilight Town and headed home He felt many things like he was going to be struck by lightning. Grossed out and traumatized…that last one he knew how to tell. It got less impactful over time….but who had thought some porno book would bring him back to the Keyblade Graveyard and watching everyone minus Kairi and Riku die in front of him.

He made it home and just sat having a thousand yard stare. He had opened Mr. Jiraya's book in the middle right in the middle of a sex scene. He groaned how was, he supposed to handle it going forward. A year from now he would propose to Kairi, and he was an adult in two. He didn't feel like exposure therapy by reading more Adult books like that. In a weird way it felt like he'd be cheating on Kairi or invading a Character's privacy. Eventually he got the feeling back in his brain just in time to see Kairi with a thousand yard stare.

"Kairi you okay sweetie?" Sora asked.

"No," she said deadpan and just stared ahead. Sora sat awkwardly as he sat with her.

"So…uhhh I read an interesting book today…." He said wanting to get this off his chest. "It was-"

"LALALALALALA I don't want to hear it!" she buried her hands in her face.

"Did you read something R-rated too?" Sora asked surprised.

"I saw a scene…." Kairi muttered. "From a movie…." She groaned letting out a shiver.

"Well at least we get to be traumatized together!" Sora said half joking. "I read a book but still….."

They looked at each other for a minute before bursting into laughing. "We are so stupid!" Kairi chuckled.

"What are we going to do when we're adults?!" Sora added as they laughed at themselves.

* * *

_**I got writers block for this which is why It took so long and I've been busy stay safe you guys**_

* * *

_**READ AND REVIEW!**_


	6. Worth

_I own nothing except the stuff I made up_

* * *

_**Worth**_

They had managed to free Sora from his Crystal prison calmed Yozora's rage and returned home. It was surprising that her connection to Sora was so deep that she had near perfect memories of his journeys. And it was almost like in the dream she was Sora herself.

But something still weighed heavy on her mind it had taken them an entire year to find Sora. Aqua and her group were not back yet. In the end Xehanort had gotten a victory. Not to mention it was arguable that there was a timeline that Xehanort won and it was because of her. She had forced her way in to fighting in the Keyblade war.

Yensid only begrudgingly let her fight but refused to train her himself. Seeing as how Riku and Sora were able to hold their own against Xemnas after very little time so why should she get any formal training? Things had changed a little when Lea had received her Keyblade he also was going to wait to find someone to train her specifically after they had come back with Aqua; Mickey and Riku would train her.

It was to her relief when Merlin volunteered to the best of his ability; And was impressed with her magical aptitude, even offering more advanced magic lessons once Xehanort had been dealt with. Lea however was a more melee oriented fighter and while Merlin knew quite a bit about Keyblade Combat the fact that he was solely a wizard leaked into the lessons so while her magic was growing quickly Lea fell behind very quickly and while time moved very slowly in the forest they trained in the time they spent was still how much they trained two weeks only. It wasn't enough for her at least Lea had melee fighting experience but had a spell placed on him by Young Xehanort that prevented the use of changing his Keyblade back into his Chakrams until after a certain point in the war. Being when the Organization had the upper hand.

"_Poor Little weakling you couldn't even stop us from giving you a disadvantage." _He sneered as he disappeared. Merlin put up a barrier to keep everyone else out. Good or bad. But it was the older boy's word choice that kept riding on her mind; _'Weakling her fault.' _ It wracked her nerves she pushed it down and trained as hard as she could then they went to the Keyblade Graveyard. They attacked sending Terra the friend of Ventus and Aqua specifically Aqua was in such a horrified shock that she had a delayed reaction to Ven being slashed hard and sent about twenty feet from them.

"Ven!" she cried her voice choking.

"That's it!" Sora shouted charging but his Keyblade was caught by Dark Magic and after giggling psychotically delighting at Sora's clear frustration and desperate attempts to land a blow. After knocking Sora back he immediately zoned in on Kairi. Axel had jumped between them but he had been hit so hard telepathy as he raised his Keyblade. _"What kind of Self-respecting warrior freezes like that, these fools would be better off without you, you're weak and useless." _

Then came Yensid's immediately reasoning as to why she shouldn't fight. "_You're a Princess of Heart, you're abilities are barely anything right now and you're too emotional a Keyblade wielder must be their best self through adversity you share this with Sora in being something you severely lack and thus are more of a burden than having potential to be of any help in the fight against Xehanort._"

Something had made her freeze she couldn't explain what some horrible memory that seemed to have been messily erased to leave traces and scars on the heart. She was snapped out of her trance by Sora hugging her and shielding her.

"_No don't!" _She thought. She immediately went to cast Reflega to protect her and Sora but Goofy was faster than Donald used the most powerful spell she had ever seen. A feat not even Yensid to claim too.

"_**ZETTTTAAA FLAAAAARREEEEEEEE!" **_he shouted then slowly died as he fell. Was this her fault? No other explanation it had to be.

Yensid had hoped to have Terra fill her slot in the seven lights but they never found him in time. And while she kept Sora from fading away which turned the tide and stopped Xehanort who in a petulant rage of all his carefully laid plans being for a Goal that was ultimately impossible, decided that all had to die. And be remade in his own twisted image. It didn't change the fact that she had proven Master Yensid right. Maybe she deserved Yensid holding Silence this long as punishment for trying to be anything than what she was meant to be; A Useless weakling that should've stayed home and waited like a good little girl; a useless bitch. Who got Sora killed almost got him imprisoned in an alternate world. And saving him would never make up for all the pain she caused him over the year. She sat down hugging her knees to her chest and buried her head as she cried and cried and cried.

"_Useless."_

"_Weak."_

"_Damsel."_

"_Horrible." _

"_You killed him."_

"_He'd have been in less pain if it weren't for you."_

"_Sora deserves better." _

Her sobs were quiet as she sat on the tree on the small adjacent island to the play one. After what seemed like an eternity someone pulled her into their arms. It was Sora who hugged her tightly he just held her in a comforting hug. A way of saying you mean everything to me. She calmed down a little leaning into his warm chest wanting to stay like that for as long as she could.

* * *

**_I've been busy with life sorry but yes still alive and this will see completion I promise and I'm not too proud of the last Chapter Sorry ^^;_**

**_READ AND REVIEW!_**


	7. Magic BabyColds Chaos!

_**Okay here's another one I did based on a Roleplay with AMSDreamGuardian**_

* * *

_I own nothing except the stuff I made up some parts by AMSDreamGuardian_

* * *

_**Magic Baby +Colds= Chaos**_

Baby Kiro was sniffling, rubbing his nose. Feeling one nostril clogged unable to open. His nose itched as his mother, wearing a simple sweater vest over a white shirt and purple skirt, picked him up; noticing his irritation. "Kiro, what is going on with you baby?" She asked looking at him with motherly concern.

Kiro babbled a little unsure he leaned into her a little tired and sore. As Sora pet his head. Suddenly, Kiro sneezed and spat out fire. a nearby plant was instantly set on fire Kairi quickly summoned some water to put it out as Sora's eyes widened.

"Uh oh, we've gotta do something or we'll be dealing with Radom spells. And he'll just get sicker if he can't conserve energy." Sora said alarmed.

Suddenly Kiro sneezed and magic burst forth from him; A burst of sparkly gold and blue magic sparkles that hit the burnt plant. The Magic made the plant grow, on the dining room table. And become carnivorous and large. Kiro sniffed, as Sora immediately began to try and contain the plant; As Kairi wiped Kiro's nose.

"Oh, does my little baby have a little cold?" she asked cooingly as it dawned on her what was going on. "Don't worry, mommy and daddy will make you better," Kiro hiccupped hopefully as he sniffled.

"Got any ideas Sora?" She asked. As he managed to cut off the plants more monstrous parts, Even managing to get it under control.

"Maybe an Elixir," Sora suggested as he dismissed his Keyblade.

Kairi gave him a quizzical look. "Is that even safe for a baby?" she asked worriedly, both unaware that the plant was re-growing quickly behind them.

"I don't know but- crap!" Sora shouted, quickly sealing the plant in a bubble as it snapped at him.

"Cap!" Kiro happily imitated, giggling as Sora covered his mouth in shame.

"Sora!" Kairi scolded giving him a glare.

Sora shrunk under the look and quickly got an idea; on how to help their son and get out of that gaze. "I'm gonna go make some calls, you deal with Kiro!" he shouted running off with his Gummi Phone.

Kairi shook her head, as she rubbed her baby's back. "Don't worry Kiro. We'll make you all better soon."

"Baaa," Kiro muttered. As he sneezed lighting, sparking outside hitting something she didn't know what. But it didn't scream. Nor did she smell burning flesh, so hopefully it wasn't a living being. She suddenly heard Sora's footsteps coming towards them.

"Ok, Merlin made a potion. But we have to give him a tiny bit." He explained quickly having put on some more public appropriate clothes.

"Alright, Can you go get it? I'll watch over Kiro." She said as she held him close.

"Yeah be back ASAP!" he shouted running off leaving Kairi with Kiro who sneezed again. This, time it was a strong wind. Kairi yelped bracing herself and protecting Kiro against it Her hair was whipped around it died down as her hair was in a mess.

"Sora, please hurry." She said worriedly as Kiro began whimpering.

Sora had opened a portal to Radiant Garden. He rushed in and grabbed the potion. "Will this cure him?" Sora asked.

"It should if nothing else it'll clear up the symptoms. And stop his magic from running rampant." Merlin replied.

"Perfect!" Sora said grabbing the potion, "How much do I give him?"

"About a full amount of this eye dropper," Merlin said handing him the eye dropper.

"Awesome thanks so much Merlin!" he said running off to get back to Kiro and Kairi, however when he returned. He came to Kiro, having a sneezing fit with magic levitating things in the house; Even himself and by extension Kairi, who was holding onto the baby tight.

"Sora, Help!" She cried out holding on.

Sora quickly grabbed her and pulled her down towards him. "Hang on I got you we just need to give Kiro a small amount of this potion!" he stated as he took Kiro and floated a bit but having filled the eye dropper as he made his way towards them, he managed to feed it to Kiro. The one year old drank the potion. And soon the magic started to fade. The plant in the bubble returned to normal, albeit burnt. And stuff started floating down. Kiro had swallowed it, but it had tasted very bitter with an unnatural sweet tinge.

"Bleh!" Kiro said sticking his tongue out and cringing at the taste however he quickly noticed his nose wasn't wet or full anymore and smiled brightly at this.

"Oh. There's my smiling baby." Kairi said hugging him tightly as he giggled. "You all better now?"

"Ya!" Kiro said as he reached for Sora who took him and started to play with him.

"Thank you Sora." Kairi said in relief.

"Of Course," Sora replied. Giving Kiro a raspberry on his tummy, making him laugh.

"Dada!" Kiro laughed happily.

"That's right. It's me dada." Sora said happily, as Kiro hugged him. before yawning and passing out in his father's arms.

"Glad that's over." Kairi said exhausted.

"Yeah," Sora agreed.

* * *

_**READ AND REVIEW!**_


	8. Open up your Eyes

_I own nothing except the stuff I made up_

* * *

_**Open up your eyes **_

Kairi had run ahead of Sora and Rapunzel. It was them Cassandra wanted she wanted to try and at least weaken Cassandra if not defeat her or talk some sense into her. Sora had killed her mother, and she had abandoned Cassandra for her.

She ran up the stairs Cassandra was busy she knew Varian was being held somewhere nearby. She looked around sneaking as well as she could. She saw a small opening she looked outside it and saw a cage. "Varian?" she asked as loudly as she could.

"Kairi behind you!" Varian shouted Kairi quickly turned throwing up a Protect as Cassandra had thrown her blade down. Kairi followed up with a blast of Fire that forced Cassandra back. The two glared.

"Cassandra this has to stop!" Kairi snapped.

"If you're gonna give me the whole don't do this, you can still be a good person speech. Varian beat you too it." Cassandra drawled semi-melodramatically.

"It bears repeating. I know you feel like Rapunzel betrayed you first but that wasn't her fault she's five years younger than you!" Kairi argued.

"What about your little boyfriend?" Cassandra snapped back. "What's his excuse?!"

"Gothel gave into Darkness and there was nothing that could be done." Kairi cried.

"What about you? You were able to bring Sora back." Cassandra smugly argued. Kairi immediately cursed herself for having insomnia that night. "That's…" Kairi tried to argue trying to think quickly of how to best explain it. "He was an odd one out. Even as a Heartless he still acted like himself. At the very least his Heartless was very docile. It just covered its head when Donald kept smacking him with his staff. Gothel's Darkness was so strong it turned her into a full-blown Monster. If anyone is to blame for pushing her over the edge it should the Organization." Kairi said quickly.

Cassandra didn't seem convinced but Kairi remembered what she had heard from Rapunzel about Gothel. "Have you ever thought maybe what you thought was normal wasn't. Maybe she hurt you too?" Kairi asked worriedly. Cassandra merely responded with a barrage of Spikes that Kairi had to block. "Cassandra I know you don't want to accept it but it's true! Gothel wasn't a good person or mother!"

"I don't give a damn about anything you have to say make Rapunzel look like a Victim!" Cassandra snarled. "She was still **my mother! NO ONE ELSES'! **And that's not even the point! My whole life I've been over looked for her! It's always been her! Do you have any idea what that's like!"

Kairi sighed. "No I can't say I do…." she replied. Before she could react next Cassandra took a powerful swing at her. She was done talking Kairi rolled out of the way and struck back managing to make Cassandra bounce off her blade. Lucky for Kairi Cassandra was too confident in her own abilities to summon Heartless which was keeping her heart from steeping further into Darkness for now at least. Kairi ducked and weaved through several incoming spears of crystals that tried to skewer her. She sent a barrage of thundega spells to break through the crystal. As Cass moved in Kairi back-flipped out of the way and unleashed at strike raid combo. Cassandra flew back and glared hatefully. Immediately she sent a barrage of flat edged crystals to slam into her knocking her back a bit. Then several surrounded her and attempted to both stab and crush her while Kairi could only use Protega to keep herself alive. But she was worn out. She stayed on her knees panting as Cassandra came up to her a wicked smile on her face as she swung but a flash of red and black got between them; His own Keyblade blocking her sword expertly, Sora raised his head blue eyes glaring into her own.

"You're problem is with me….."

* * *

_**READ AND REVIEW!**_


End file.
